ERROR A SEGUNDA VISTA - OS
by KaruSwan
Summary: El típico jefe, la típica asistente y un nuevo socio. ¿Cual será la decisión correcta? Ni siquiera Bella lo sabe y corre el riesgo de cometer un error a segunda vista.


**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría con colaboración de Dé Nobrega.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

_**¡Hola a todas! Con Dé Nóbrega nos aventuramos a escribir este One Shot porque nos urgía la necesidad de jugar con los personajes de Edward y Bella en el típico mundo empresarial, sin ánimos de copiar a nadie ni de ser repetitivas. Simplemente para saber que se sentía escribir algo de este tipo.**_

_**¡En fin! Queríamos escribir algo con él que al leer pudieran reír, emocionarse y/o excitarse tanto como Bella misma. **_

_**Agradecemos desde ya los mensajes, rw o inbox que sean realizados.**_

_**Pero queremos dejar claro nadie está obligado a leer este O.S., como agradecemos que los comentarios dejados aquí, en el grupo de Facebook "Las locas historias de Karu Swan", o en cualquier grupo dónde sea publicitada la historia, sea hecho con respeto y buen juicio. **_

_**Ahora sin más preámbulos, deseamos que disfruten su lectura.**_

**ERROR A SEGUNDA VISTA**

**One Shot**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, la típica secretaria de una típica empresa que gana tanto dinero que te gustaría ser la dueña. Aunque gano lo suficientemente bien como para pagar mi alquiler y vivir tranquila, me encantaría estar trabajando en otro lugar, específicamente un lugar dónde pudiera leer libros y editarlos.

_Me explico ¿verdad? Sí, me gustaría ser editora. _

Cuando salí de la Universidad, este fue el único lugar dónde me quisieron contratar sin nada de experiencia laboral. Algo que me habría sorprendido, nunca creí que una recién formada pudiera ingresar como asistente de dirección de las empresas C&M Lltda. Estaba eufórica, ganaría un sueldo que nunca creí que ganaría, podría vivir bien hasta que consiguiera un trabajo que realmente amara hacer.

Pero no todo es un puto cuento de hadas, en realidad me habían contratado porque mi Jefe, el malditamente sexy Edward Cullen, era un hijo de puta de los más odiados. Un maldito que le gustaba gritarme todo el día, darme órdenes sin tener consideración de mis preciados tímpanos. Fue durante la primera semana de trabajo que comprendí porque me habían contratado. El señor director de la empresa, socio mayoritario y el soltero más codiciado de toda la ciudad deo Los Angeles tenía una reputación de dar miedo y yo no la conocía.

Mi jefe es un maldito arrogante, un idiota sin escrúpulos, pero es un dios griego andante, un hijo de su madre que exuda sensualidad y no voy a negarlo, a veces me hace fantasear con él en las noches cuando me masturbo.

_¡Por Dios Isabella! Cállate cabeza no pienses más esas cosas, él no mereces ni que fantasees con su cuerpo perfecto y bien formado._

Metida en mis fantasías, las que me hacían hacer el trabajo llevadero y no tan estresante, no percibí cuando alguien se paraba frente a mí.

— Señorita Swan — Salté de mi asiento — ¿Quée está haciendo? El horario de descanso ya acabó — habló con su voz profundamente masculina. Siempre me erizaba la piel cuando me hablaba así, hecho un señor de las tinieblas.

_¡Isabella contrólate!_

— Si Señor Cullen, lo siento, estaba distraída con algunos problemas personales

_¡Mentira!_

¿Pero que le iba a decir? _Lo siento señor Cullen en realidad estaba soñando despierta, creyendo que algún día me miraría con sus profundos ojos color verde esmeralda y me diría "Ven Isabella, se mía_"

— ¡Isabella! — Gritóo "Señor Monstruo Sexy" haciéndome reaccionar nuevamente — Me encuentro parado frente a usted y me ignora, ¡Esto es una falta de respeto sin medida! ¡Aun no sé por qué no la despido! — Resopló enojado.

— ¿Por qué soy eficiente? — Quise ayudarme, pero como respuesta acabé recibiendo una de sus miradas "lanza puñales". Decidí quedarme en silencio.

— Si como no… — Refunfuñó por lo bajo — Escuche bien Swan, en cualquier instante llegará el nuevo socio el señor Jacob Black, él será quien comparta la dirección de la empresa conmigo a partir de ahora. Usted deberá atender a sus necesidades como atiende a las mías

¿Necesidades?

Al oír esa palabra mi mente comenzóaba a enviar un sin fin de imágenes dónde me encontraba sobre su escritorio gritándole _"Dame más Edward"._

— ¡Cállate Isabella! — grité como loca frente a mi jefe, que me miraba con cara de quien no entiende nada. Estaba segura que no me despedía porque sentía pena por mí. Estaba completamente loca.

_!Totalmente loca! !Sin duda!_

— ¡¿Isabella, estás completamente loca? ¿O finges estarlo para que no te despida?! — Gritó para que toda la empresa lo escuchara — ¡Por todo lo más sagrado Swan! ¿Cuándo piensas salir de ese mundo de fantasías? ¡Madura por todos los cielos! — Estaba exasperado, enloquecido, estaba…

_¡Madre santa de todos los hombres sexys del mundo!_

Mientras el señor Cullen me gritaba, pude ver como ingresaba por la puerta principal, un espécimen de hombre que haría a cualquier mujer desear estar entre sus brazos — ¡Swan! ¡Le estoy hablando Swan! — Lo miré atentamente, pero mi mente seguía concentrada en aquel hombre de cabello oscuro, tez morena;, tan alto como Edward y con un cuerpo de infarto — ¿Entendiste Isabella? — parpadee confundida, pues no había escuchado una palabra siquiera, así que para no recibir más gritos, asentí con la cabeza y sonreí falsamente.

— Y no me sonría así — Giró su cuerpo y se marchó dejándome con mis pensamientos pecaminosos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? — Volví mi cabeza hacia la grave voz masculina. Se trataba del alto hombre que había visto entrar, pero para mí infelicidad, aunque tuviera mil fantasías dentro de mi cabeza en menos de un minuto de verle, su mirada de pena me había hecho perder miles de puntos, pues no conquistaría a ningún hombre de esa forma. Me desinflé como una pelota de verano pinchada, pero respondí sin problemas.

— Sí, está todo bien, él siempre me grita así o peor, es su normal — Sonreí torcido y levanté los hombros quitando importancia al asunto — ¿En que lo puedo ayudar señor…? — sublime, celestial, extraordinario, completé en mi mente antes que él respondiera.

— Jacob Black, mucho gusto — Mi cuerpo se heló por completo, no podía creer que trabajaría al lado de ese hombre. Tragué seco y respondí apresuradamente para no parecer la loca de remate que era.

— Swan — Carraspee con fuerza, pues mi voz había salido afónica — Isabella Swan — Me puse de pie y estiré la mano para saludarle, pero el señor maravilla me sorprendió tomándola para acercarme hasta él y dejarme de esta forma un beso sobre la mejilla, había quedado paralizada, observándole muy de cerca, sintiendo su respiración sobre la piel.

_¡Oh Madre Santa de todos los hombres sexys del mundo!_

Sin percibirlo, Edward había vuelto a salir de su oficina y carraspeó haciendo que nos separáramos automáticamente.

— Jacob, por fin llegas — Lanzó su segunda mirada "Lanza puñales" del día, consiguiendo que algo en mi estómago se removiera, no sé decir lo que en realidad, pero necesité bajar mi mirada al piso y permanecer quieta en mi lugar. Sexy hijo de su madre, tenía ese maldito y estúpido poder en mí.

— ¡Edward! — Dijo emocionado Black, para luego darle la mano y un abrazo apretado. Uno de esos que se dan los hombres, medio de costado y medio sin tocarse. Sí, apretado dije, a su manera pero apretado al fin — Acabo de entrar cuando le estabas gritando a la amable señorita Swan — ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué dijo? Sí, Jacob Maravilla andante Black me estaba defendido con el señor Cullen.

_¡Estábamos jodidos!_

Edward respiró con fuerza y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— Me dirás, en un mes de trabajo con ella, si no te dan ganas de gritarle — Y me miró levantando la ceja — Me imagino no has visto tu oficina aún.

— No — Respondió Jacob a secas — Edward… No quería hacerlo frente a Isabella — volteó su cabeza hacia mí — ¿Puedo tutearla señorita Swan? — Sonreí victoriosa, por fin alguien me trataría bien en la oficina y _¡Me encantaba!_

Mi yo interior bailaba como loca de tanta alegría. Daba piruetas, corría y volvía a sentarse.

— Bella, puede decirme Bella señor Black.

— Bien. Puedes decirme Jacob o como te sientas cómoda — Asentí sonriendo como una colegiala, este hombre se había ganado mis respetos y desde este momento sería el dueño de mis fantasías — En fin — Volvió a mirar a Edward, que nos veía prácticamente de boca abierta — Para que esto funcione, para que podamos trabajar sin problemas, necesito que comiences a tratar mejor a Bella, si ha cometido un error, cuenta hasta diez y respira hondo antes de comunicárselo o reprochárselo con educación — El señor Cullen comenzó a suspirar mientras tomaba el puente de su nariz, frotándolo como cuando estaba muy seximente estresado.

_Pues sí, no lo puedo negar, hasta estresado se veía bien._

— Okaaay Jacob… Pero no digas que no te avisé, esta mujer necesita ser tratada así, de lo contrario no cumple con su trabajo. Vive en un mundo de fantasías en esa cabeza suya — Sentí la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza, podía jurar que me encontraba pintada de "color tomate".

— Existen mejores formas de ayudarle, no es a los gritos que se soluciona Edward — Miró a Edward esperando una respuesta, a lo que este asintió de mala gana.

— Me está dando migraña, te espero en mi oficina — El señor Cullen se retiró dejándonos a solas y mis ganas de tirarme encima de Jacob para abrazarle, besarle y muchas cosas más aumentaron sin medida.

— Señor Black…

— Jacob, quedamos que me llamarías por mi nombre.

— Jacob… — Sonreí como una total idiota — No era necesario que lo hiciera, que me defendiera, ya estoy acostumbrada y dudo que no lo haga más. Pero le agradezco por intentarlo — Hablé con timidez.

— Si lo vuelve a hacer, me lo dices.

— Prefiero dejarlo así, no quiero despertar su mal humor, más de lo que mi presencia ya le despierta — Ambos reímos — Pero dejemos este pequeño inconveniente de lado, permítame llevarlo a su oficina — Jacob asintió sonriente para acompañarme a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Desde ese día Jacob y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, aunque está claro que lo que deseaba era arrancarle la ropa y con los dientes para que fuera aún más ardiente. Pero él parecía no interesarle mis indirectas, al contrario, las tomaba como bromas tontas entre colegas o amigos en todo caso.

Lo que más me extrañaba era la actitud del señor Cullen, la cual había cambiado después de que Jacob había llegado a la empresa. Poco a poco había comenzado a tratarme bien, nada de gritos, nada de miradas "Lanza puñales". Lo más extraño de todo era que sentía la falta de estos, realmente estaba completamente loca.

Cierta tarde Alice, la hermana menor de mi jefe y por razones que el destino desconoce, mi amiga, estaba de visita en la empresa. Había comenzado a salir con un tal Jasper Withlock, un abogado muy conocido en Los Angeles por ser quien realizaba procesos de divorcio de famosos.

Por esta razón, estaba allí contándome todo sobre su noche maravillosa de sexo, mientras intentaba acabar de pasar a limpio el discurso que el señor Cullen y Jacob darían en la fiesta anual de la empresa. Pero no me animaba a correrla, en parte porque era mi mejor amiga y la única, en parte porque moría de curiosidad.

— … me tomó con fuerza y me tiró sobre la cama — contó Alice emocionada — ¡Oh Bella! ¡No te lo imaginas! — Exclamó con voz deseosa — ¡Su lengua es fantástica! — Detuve lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle con ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Alice Cullen! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de lenguas en ese tono aquí? — Reproché en voz alta y sin esperármelo, ambos directores de C&M Ltda salían de sus oficinas.

_¡Por todo lo más sagrado!_

Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no me hubieran escuchado.

— ¡Edward! — Alice gritó con emoción mientras caminaba hacia su hermano dándole un abrazo. En realidad, lo que hacía era disimular para que no preguntara sobre que estábamos hablando.

Entonces vi como Jacob me miraba con picardía, sentí como la sangre se apoderaba de mi rostro, y mi yo interno pedía a gritos un agujero para esconderse.

_¡Escóndete debajo de la mesa Isabella!_

— ¡Alice! ¡Detente! — Gritó Edward exasperado. En realidad se había demorado en reaccionar — Ustedes dos tengan más respeto por el lugar donde se encuentran, este no es lugar de cotilleos, es un local de trabajo y sobre todo, decente.

— ¡Ah, por todo lo más sagrado Edward! Te hace mal no tener sexo, búscate una mujer que te satisfaga y déjanos vivir en paz

_¿Qué le había dicho?_

A esta chica le gustaba jugar con fuego y para variar me había puesto en el medio de la discusión.

— ¡Alice Cullen! ¿Qué barbaridades dices? — Si me lo hubieran dicho, no lo hubiera creído, Edward Cullen sentía vergüenza. Me encaró con recelo para luego quitar la mirada con rapidez — ¡No se puede hablar contigo! ¡Vamos Jacob! Si no llegaremos tarde a la reunión con los accionistas — Y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Permanecí mirando hacia la puerta, algo me decía que su mirada quería decirme algo pero no lograba entender qué. Distraída por ello, sientí que Alice vouelvía a sentarse sobre mi mesa y comenzó a hablar como si no hubiera acontecido nada.

— Dime Bella — La encaré con curiosidad — ¿Edward sigue tratándote mal?

— No… La verdad es que no. Desde que Jacob llegó a la empresa, él se ha comportado — Sonreí inconscientemente — Demasiado bien conmigo.

— Mmmm hmmm… Ya veo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vez?

— Nada. Me alegro que sea más considerado contigo ahora.

— Si también yo, pero… No creas que soy loca ni nada por el estilo pero… Siento algo de falta de sus gritos — Alice comenzó a reír a carcajadas — Me alegra que seamos amigas y que me comprendas — y giré mi cuerpo colocándome de frente al ordenador, debía acabar de pasar los discursos a limpio.

— Lo siento Bells — Rió de nuevo — ¡Ya! Lo siento.

— Si, como no — Respondí mientras dactilografiaba con agilidad.

— Bien… — Respondió con cierta alegría infantil — ¿Con quién irás a la fiesta de la empresa Bells? — Voltee mi cabeza para mirarle, de seguro se había golpeado la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué con quien qué?! Alice no tengo con quien ir, de seguro no vaya a esa maldita fiesta — La odiaba, pues me había tenido que trabajar por lo menos diez horas extras para ayudar en su organización.

— ¿Aun no te han invitado?

— ¿Invitarme? ¡Alice! Deja de bromear — Reí con ironía volviendo a mi tarea.

— Aham… Cuando tengas la compañía, me avisas — Dijo sin importarle lo que le había pedido — No te preocupes por el vestido, he comprado uno que te hará ver fantástica, delineará tus curvas — Sin mirarme tomó su bolso — ¡Me avisas eh! Me voy porque quedé de encontrarme con Jasper. ¡Bye Bells! — y salió contorneando sus caderas con seguridad.

Sin darle demasiada importancia a las locuras de Alice proseguí con mi trabajo. Enseguida oí como abrían la puerta nuevamente.

— Alice ya te dije que no tengo con quien ir a la bendita fiesta y no iré — Dije con voz aburrida mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador corroborando lo que había copiado.

— ¿No irás Bella? — Levanté mi mirada con rapidez para encontrarme con Jacob frente a mí, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía.

_¡Amo su sonrisa sincera!_

— No Jacob, la verdad es que no.

— Lamento decirte que estás equivocada, pues irás como mi acompañante y no aceptaré un "No" como respuesta.

_¡Oh santa madre de los hombres sexys de todo el mundo! _

Me estaba invitando. ¡No! Me estaba exigiendo que lo acompañara.

— Pero Jacob…

— Sin peros Bella, irás conmigo. Te paso a buscar a las 20 horas de mañana y tómate el día libre — Cuando acabó de decirlo, sentimos como alguien carraspearba con fuerza para llamar nuestra la atención.

_¿Edward había escuchando todo?_

— Así que mañana tienes día libre, Swan — Habló con ironía el señor Cullen.

— No es necesario el día libre, puedo organizarme…

— No Isabella, si Jacob te lo ha dado, lo tomas — Respondió exasperado interrumpiéndome, para luego ingresar a su oficina sin ni siquiera mirar a Jacob.

_¡¿Qué mierda le sucedía a ese hombre?!_

.

.

.

Cuando acabó mi horario de trabajo y entregué los discursos impresos a cada uno de los directores y salí de la empresa como alma que lleva el diablo. Había llamado a Alice para contarle de mi invitación, o mejor dicho, de la exigencia para que acompañara a Jacob a la fiesta anual de la empresa y esta tenía un plan para el día siguiente.

A la mañana nos dedicamos al plan de embellecimiento, tanto que pasamos la maldita mañana entera dentro de un salón de belleza, me sentía un automóvil siendo tuneado.

_¡Qué horror!_

Por la tarde había sido más tranquilo, Alice tenía preparado el famoso vestido que me haría ver bien, evitándome la molestia de salir en busca de uno. Cabello arreglado, maquillaje delicado, uñas de manos y pies pintadas, vestido fabuloso y zapatos enloquecedores. Estaba pronta para ir a una fiesta de alto lujo.

Para las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la noche me encontraba tan pronta como torta de cumpleaños. Sonreía como una estúpida, por poco no parecía que me había ganado la lotería. Me coloqué mucho perfume y comencé a recordar los consejos de Alice para que esta noche acabara mejor que nunca.

_Flashback_

— _Bells te gusta Jacob ¿Verdad? — La miré asustada, no quería que Alice pensara mal de mí._

— _¿Cómo crees Alice? Te estás imaginando cosas — Reí falsamente._

— _¿Cuándo aprenderás que no me puedes mentir?, Mejor dicho: no sabes mentir._

— _¡Aaaarrggg! ¡Lo sé! ¿Soy tan evidente?_

— _No has dejado de sonreír en todo el día Bells, ni cuando te dije que íbamos al salón de belleza. Es imposible no darse cuenta — Sentí como me sonrojaba._

— _Él es tan bueno conmigo, me trata tan bien. Es muuuuy sexy… _

— _Si, si, si… Escúchame bien Bells tienes que conquistarle, estoy segura que no se resistirá a ti._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca Alice! _

— _No estoy loca Bella — Dijo quitándole importancia — Tienes que hacerme caso ¿Ok? — Asentí con la boca abierta, pues Alice siempre me había molestado con la idea de que Edward, su hermano, estaba interesado en mí y por esa razón no me trataba bien. Ella deseaba que estuviéramos juntos_

_¿Quien no?_

— _Okay — Respondí aún sorprendida. _

— _Quédate siempre pegadita a Jack. Sonríe siempre — Enumeraba con los dedos de la mano cada consejo — Intenta ser lo más sexy posible — La miré enmarcando una ceja._

— _¿Qué lo intente dices?_

— _Si Bells, que lo intentes. Conveníamos que eres un cuanto ¿Torpe? — Me sonrió esperando que le perdonara por llamarme así — ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Acéptalo! — Puse los ojos en blanco y le hice señales a que prosiguiera con su "Sección de consejos" — Trata de mantenerte muy cerca de él, tócale disimuladamente…_

— _¿Qué lo toque? ¿Pero qué mierda te sucede Alice?_

— _Bells me refiero a que cuando estén en la fiesta, rías como si él estuviera diciendo algo sensacionalmente gracioso — ¿"Sensacionalmente"? Ni siquiera sabía si existía esa palabra — te le acercas y le tocas el brazo como algo natural. ¿Me explico? — Preguntóara al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada matadora._

— _Aham… — Respondí aburrida._

— _Se cariñosa con él, pues debes agradecerle como te ha tratado todos estos meses trabajando juntos — Hizo un gesto sugerente con las cejas — Principalmente si mi hermano está por cerca, que los vea juntos, que se muera de envidia por no ser él quien reciba ese cariño — Terminó de hablar con un extraño tono de voz, como si estuviera con ¿Rabia?_

— _Eeemmm… Me parece que estás delirando Alice querida._

— _Lo que tú digas Bells… Lo importante es que sigas mis instrucciones._

— _Eso intentaré… ¿Crees que me bese? No estoy segura de recordar cómo se hace — Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía en una cita — En realidad en la última cita, ¿Recuerdas? Mike, no sabría decirte si lo que hizo fue besarme o lamerme — Ambas reímos por el terrible recuerdo de ese día._

— _¡Uuuy sí! Lamento haberte hecho salir con él — Torció la boca por el recuerdo desagradable — Volviendo a Jacob. Si él no te besa inténtalo tú Bella — y sonrió maliciosamente._

_Fin flashback_

Aunque estaba inclinada a seguir los extraños consejos de mi amiga, me preguntaba cuál era su interés para que me acercara tanto a Jacob. Para decir la verdad, no me incomodaba hacerlo, él era muy tierno conmigo, un caballero con todas las letras y el hombre más sexy. No. El segundo más sexy.

Porque no creo que exista otro hombre tan sensualmente viril como Edward Cullen.

_Sí lo sé, me hago repetitiva._

Pero no lo puedo evitar, hay algo en él que me enloquece, que me hace sentir deseada. Aunque sea un idiota en la realidad, pensar en su cuerpo esculpido debajo del traje que usa todos los días me ha proporcionado escenas pornográficas, capaces de hacer que termine jadeando como loca después de una sección de masturbación básica.

_¡Cállate Bella! Tú cita de hoy es Jacob Black y es con él con quien debes fantasear._

Es imposible no desear a un Edward Cullen controlador, pues aunque sea brusco conmigo, me gusta su voz, la forma en la que se desenvuelve laboralmente, esa seguridad que exuda me enloquece, me siento como toda una Anastascia Steele siendo seducida por su hombre dominante y salvaje.

_¡Por lo más sagrado del mundo Isabella Swan! ¡Concéntrate! _

Enfundada en mis estúpidos pensamientos pecaminosamente sexuales, escuché sonar el timbre de la puerta, miré desesperadamente al reloj para corroborar la hora.

_Las ocho de la noche. Un hombre puntual._

Me puse de pie rápidamente, alisé con cuidado mi vestido caro y de color dorado que estaba bordado con lentejuelas del mismo color adelante y por detrás solamente era tela. Miré hacia mis pies tratando de esta manera que comprendieran que hoy no podían ser torpes, que debían caminar uno delante del otro y equilibrarse sobre unos "hermosos" tacones de, tal vez, quince centímetros. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire para luego expirar con tranquilidad, o algo similar a tranquilidad. Caminé con cuidado hacia la puerta tomando mi bolso de mano del mismo color negro de mis zapatos al pasar por al lado de la mesada de la cocina, aspiré nuevamente levantando exageradamente mis hombros en el proceso, armé una sonrisa en mi rostro y abrí la puerta sin hacerme esperar.

_¡Madre misericordiosa de todos los hombres sexys del mundo! ¡Santa sensualidad exudada! _

Jacob Black se encontraba frente a mí, vistiendo un traje color negro que se ceñía lo necesario y correcto a su figura perfectamente moldeada.

— ¡Wow! ¡Bella estás sensacional! — Exclamó sonriendo, mientras que mi rostro se teñía de rojo — Nunca te había visto con el cabello suelto, tienes unas hondas muy lindas — Acarició mi cabello y… ¡Oh por todo lo que me excita! ¡Lo olio! ¡Olio MI C.A.B.E.L.L.O! Tuve que contenerme para no comenzar a hiperventilar, sentí un calor voraz golpeando mi rostro, hasta que dijo — ¡ESPERA! ¿Ese es un Valentino? ¡Por Dios! ¡Es una edición limitada! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Bells? — Y como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mi cuerpo todo el deseo desapareció instantáneamente.

— Ummm… Alice — No pude decir más, porque aunque entendiera poco de hombres y de citas, no creía que aquella reacción había sido normal — Tú estás muy bien también, ese traje con la camisa y la corbata negra te queda de cuento de hadas — Dije tratando de que mis ilusiones volvieran. Jacob sonrió abiertamente y giró su cuerpo mostrando su atuendo.

— ¿Te gusta? Es hecho a medida, un Calvin Klein. Amo su confección — Permanecí observándole sorprendida. Le había escuchado hablar de ropas y de lo cuanto le gustaba vestir bien, hasta le había acompañado a hacer compras varias ocasiones pero nunca percibí lo cuan emocionado se ponía al respecto de ello — Me gusta mucho ese cinto negro que estás usando, además de hacer juego con los zapatos y el sensacional bolso de mano te acintura maravillosamente — Estoy segura de que le miraba de boca abierta. Aquella habían sido las mismas palabras dichas por Alice sobre mi vestimenta.

— ¿Gracias? — Sonrió divertido y me guiño. Nada. Nada me haría desearle otra vez. _¿Qué bicho le había picado?_

— Creo que debemos irnos. No puedo llegar tarde soy uno de los que da el discurso ¿Recuerdas?— y volvió a sonreír sensualmente. Entonces tomé el recuerdo de lo sucedido instantes atrás, lo envolví en papel de regalo imaginario y lo escondí en un recinto oscuro y lejano de mi mente. Me gustaba Jacob e intentaría, por lo menos, besarle. Necesitaba quitarme dudas de la cabeza, muchas dudas.

_No lo olvidarás Bella. Te has pasado meses tratando de que Jacob sea tu hombre de deseo pero no lo has logrado. ¡Edward Cullen es tu sexy men!_

_¡Uff, maldita conciencia!_

Cerré la puerta de mi apartamento, tomamos el ascensor y salimos del edificio, frente a nosotros se encontraba una limosina negra. Nunca creí que alguna vez en mi vida una de mis "citas" fuera por mí en una de ellas, pero no me negaría al placer de viajar en un automóvil tan lujoso y chic.

El motorista chofer abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos ingresar y mi "extraño caballero andante" hizo señales sutiles para que fuera yo quien entrara primero.

Dentro de nuestra impresionante conducción, observé todo con lujo de detalles, quería guardar en mi cabecita loca lo que estaba viendo, pues recordarlo me ayudaría un día cuando decidiera escribir un libro sobre mi autobiografía.

_¡Solo sueña Isabella!_

Infortunadamente Jacob se había sentado en el asiento que se encontraba frente a mí, sentí el ímpetu de cambiarme de lugar y sentarme a su lado, pero me encontraba contrariada debido a que la idea sería tomada como una actitud desesperada por mi acompañante.

_¡Obvio que lo sería!_

Recordé los consejos de Alice y percibí que me encontraba con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, como me lo había enseñado mi abuela. Decidí por lo tanto levantar mi pierna derecha con cuidado para cruzarla sobre la otra pierna, tratando de parecer lo más sexy posible. Pero Jacob parecía no reaccionar a mis "encantos".

_¡No eres sexy! ¡Acéptalo!_

Como paso siguiente, tomé de mi bolso de mano el mismo lápiz labial que mi amiga había usado en mí y el pequeño espejo que ella misma obligara a guardar. Nuevamente, tratando con todas mis fuerzas femeninas, intenté ser sensual, pasando suavemente por mis labios el bastón de rojo color, para luego lanzar un beso disimulado hacia el espejo.

_¡NADA!_

Al volver la mirada a Jacob, este se encontraba respondiendo un mensaje en el móvil. Era un total fracaso como mujer sexy.

_¡No eres sexy! ¡Punto!_

Debía buscar una forma que mi "Extraño caballero andante" se sentara a mi lado. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado fingí un calambre en la pierna.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Qué dolor! — Grité mientras frotaba mi pierna con las manos. Jacob asustado se levantó de su lugar para sentarse a mi lado, y en un impulso inconsciente comenzó a frotar la pierna que "dolía".

— ¿Mejor? — Asentí tímidamente, debía fingir un poco más o parecería demasiado evidente — ¿Un calambre?

— Si — Dije con voz de niña y haciendo un puchero similar a los que había visto a Alice hacer.

— Deben ser los tacones, no estás acostumbrada a usarlos ¿Verdad? — Negué con la cabeza y él me sonrió amorosamente. Así fue como aproveché para acercarme a Jacob y plantarle un beso. En el primer instante se mantuvo inmutable, pero luego al acercar mi cuerpo al suyo y profundizar el beso estirando mi lengua dentro de su boca, Jacob dulcemente tomó mi rostro con su mano e hizo que el beso fuera mutuo.

_Nunca en mi vida me habían besado de esa forma. Y nunca había sido tan insípido un beso en mi vida._

Cuando el dichoso beso acabó, permanecimos sentados uno al lado del otro en pleno y total silencio, pareciendo un par de estatuas con una expresión estúpida en el rostro. Estaba claro que a ninguno de los dos nos había gustado aquel beso. Técnicamente había sido un beso bien dado, de eso no me puedo quejar. Pero románticamente había sido un desastre. Carraspee suavemente y decidí ser la primera en hablar, no podíamos entrar a la fiesta pareciendo dos estúpidas estatuas.

— Jacob

— Bella — Ambos intentamos hablar al mismo tiempo.

— Dime — Respondí esperando por lo que tendría para decirme.

— Las damas primero — ¡Hijo de su madre! Largué un rápido suspiro y comencé a hablar.

— Primero quería disculparme — Mi "extraño caballero andante" quiso interrumpirme pero le hice señal negativa con la mano para luego seguir — Déjame hablar ¿Si? Luego hablas tú… No quiero perder el coraje — dije lo último en un susurro — Realmente lo siento, creí que me gustabas de esta manera — Nos señalé y él asintió permitiendo que no tuviera que explicar mucho más — Realmente lo creí, eres amable conmigo, dulce, cariñoso. Siempre estás preocupado por mí y no me gritas — Sonreí tímidamente sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían cada vez más, no se me estaba haciendo fácil la situación — Entonces… me confundí… Creí que te gustaba y que me gustabas. Ya sabes, de esta manera — volví a señalarnos — Y cuando me invitaste o me exigiste que fuera tu acompañante creí, o estaba segura que era una cita. Luego Alice me dio estos absurdos consejos y…

— ¿Consejos?

— Ummm si… Tú sabes esto — nos señale una vez más — Que fuera sexy contigo, que me acercara… Esas cosas estúpidas que hice… — Jacob negó con la cabeza y tomó mis manos en las suyas.

— Bells… Deja que piense como decírtelo — Pensó por un instante — primero no debes disculparte, también estaba confundido. ¡Mucho! — Resaltó casi en un grito — Te vi tan frágil, delicada, trabajadora, compañera… Lo que buscaba en una persona hacía mucho tiempo… Pero ahora me di cuenta, creo que ambos nos hemos dado cuenta que no se trataba más que una amistad. ¿Verdad?

— Si Jacob, eso creo. Ambos nos equivocamos entonces… Pero ya encontrarás una mujer que te haga sentir amor — Sonreí cariñosamente mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su mejilla derecha.

— Bueno… Emmm… No necesariamente una mujer… Quiero decir — Arrugué mi frente tratando de comprender lo que decía, pero parecía como si estuviera dictando clave morse — Mi confusión era aún más profunda Bells — Torció su boca a un lado, estoy segura que buscaba una forma eficaz de explicármelo — Yo… Bueno… Soy homosexual.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo me lo decía y no lo quise ver!_

Permanecí viéndolo a los ojos y con la boca abierta en forma de "O". Mi "extraño caballero andante" era homosexual.

_¡H.O.M.O.S.E.X.U.A .L.! _

_¡JA! ¡Mooooy fuerte! Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas._

— ¿Estáas bien Bella? — Preguntó al ver mi falta de reacción, pero como no respondía continúo hablando — Siento mucho haberte hecho ilusiones, estaba tan confundido como tú. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no afecta para nada la amistad que fue creciendo entre nosotros. En verdad te quiero a mi lado y seré tu amigo siempre si eso deseas — Asentí lentamente dándome cuenta que había perdido a mi "extraño caballero andante" pero que había ganado al mejor amigo del mundo. Lo sabía, lo intuía y ahora esta intuición era la correcta. Me acerqué a él y le abracé con fuerza y Jacob me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

La limosina se había detenido sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado. Un leve golpe en el vidrio del automóvil consiguió que liberáramos nuestros cuerpos del agradable abrazo. Jacob se acercó a la puerta para poder presionar el botón que bajaba el vidrio y saber qué ocurría.

— Señor Black — Una voz suave y servicial hablaba desde fuera del automóvil — Estamos a una cuadra del local de fiestas, pero seguridad me ha avisado que hay muchos fotógrafos y reporteros en el frente. ¿Quiere que lo haga ingresar por los fondos?

— Solo un momento Emmett — Giró su cuerpo hacia mí — Bella ¿Quieres ser vista conmigo? O ¿Prefieres que nadie sepa que me acompañas a la fiesta de la empresa? — Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Somos amigos Jake, no tengo vergüenza de llegar a tú lado — Me sentía la heroína del momento, la super chica que acompaña a su amigo homosexual a una fiesta.

_¡Tonta!_

— En realidad no es vergüenza lo que me preocupa — Respondió apenado mi amigo y mi globo de felicidad heroica se pinchó desagradablemente. No entendía cuál era el problema.

— ¿Entonces? — Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Pues… ¿No tienes miedo que Edward tome a mal el hecho que lleguemos juntos?

— No — Respondí confundida. ¿Porqué me hacía esa pregunta? Entonces un estallido de ideas golpeó mi cabeza. Comencé a comprender todo; La actitud de Alice y su loco plan.

_Ella sabía que Jake era homosexual. Ella sabía que él me lo contaría cuando intentara besarle. Ella sabía que al entrar juntos la prensa nos tomaría fotos y que Edward, según ella, moriría de celos al vernos. Ella…_

_¡La muy hija de…!_

_¿Edward sentiría celos? Entonces… Alice no estaba delirando. ¡Ella decía la verdad todo este tiempo!_

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza al recordar cada situación extraña que habíamos pasado con Edward; Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el décimo piso y sentía que me miraba diferente. Cuando fui a la empresa con aquella blusa demasiado escotada porque había perdido un botón en el camino de casa al trabajo, él había salido tantas veces de su oficina para hablarme alegando que su intercomunicador no funcionaba. Cuando me torcí el pie y sus fuertes manos me tomaron antes que callera al piso, recuerdo la extraña tensión entre nuestras miradas.

_No era la única que fantaseaba con Edward Cullen, él, él también lo hacía conmigo. _

Sin embargo Edward no dudaba en gritarme o tratarme mal, nunca fue capaz de enfrentarme como cualquier hombre normal haría. Me evitaba a cada instante, y cuando se enteraba que había tenido una cita, se encargaba de pasearse frente a mí con alguna estúpida rubia de pechos grandes.

— Jake ¿Tú también sabias? — Mi amigo entendiendo mi pregunta asintió apretando los labios con nerviosismo.

— Yo… Sabía que le gustaba una mujer, pero no supe que eras tú hasta que comencé a trabajar en la empresa Bells. Edward te tiene miedo, eres diferente a muchas mujeres — Enarqué una ceja esperando que se explicara — No te dejas corromper por el mundo del consumo Bella, eres simple, compañera, amorosa con todos, graciosa, y simplemente eres tú misma. O sea… No te dejas cambiar por nadie, ni siquiera por tu estúpido jefe gritón.

— ¿Él sabe que tú sabes? — Jake rió negando con la cabeza.

— Sabe que sé que está enamorado, pero no sabe qué sé que es de ti — Respondió jugando con mi trabalenguas.

— ¡Entraré contigo y me dejaré fotografiar! Quiero saber hasta dónde llega su estúpido control — Estaba jugando con fuego pero no me importaba. Siempre y cuando Edward Cullen me tomara como suya.

_¡A la mierda la vergüenza! ¡Quiero a Edward Cullen!_

Jake volvió a hablar con Emmett dándole expresas instrucciones para que nos hiciera entrar por el frente del salón de fiestas.

— ¡Pronto! ¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo?

— ¡Sí! — Respondí eufórica. ¡Me sentía viva! Pronta para hacer que cualquier hombre cayera a mis pies. Me sentía la Hulk, pero sin tener ese horrible color de piel verde, claro está.

La limosina se estacionó de forma que nuestra puerta permaneciera frente a la del salón de fiestas. Emmett bajó con prisa para abrirla esperando que Jacob bajara primero, luego extendió su mano para que pudiera apoyarme en ella y saliera sin dificultades. Los flashes iluminaban una y otra vez el lugar, reporteros curiosos preguntaban a gritos cual era mi nombre, pero Jake colocó mi brazo entrelazado con el suyo y caminó prudentemente, para que no acabara de cara sobre el piso, hasta ingresar al salón dónde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta anual de C&M Ltda.

Ambos reímos por la aventura vivida, una muy similar a las que había vivido en su época Indiana Jones, tal vez más peligrosa que las suyas. Sin darnos cuenta que todos en el lugar nos observaban pues permanecimos entre risas en nuestra burbuja de amistad por un largo momento. Hasta que sin percibirlo giré mi cuerpo y me encontré con varias miradas inquisidoras. La de Edward era la más feroz. Creí estar ganando en su juego, pues su actitud demostraba que "el plan", perteneciera a quien perteneciera, estaba funcionando.

Instantáneamente, como si un cubo de hielo muy helado hubiera sido colocado en mi ropa interior, me helé. A su lado, una hermosa rubia de pechos grandes, que llevaba un vestido color azul eléctrico, el color favorito de Edward, se encontraba tomada de su brazo como si ello le diera la vida eterna.

_¡Perra maldita! ¡Estúpido Edward!_

— Bells sonríe como si te hubiera contado algo gracioso. No dejes que te afecte la situación — Dijo Jake en mi oído, y reí alegremente aunque lo que quería era tomar a Edward y golpearlo con fuerza.

Me coloqué frente a Jacob y traté de eliminar de su rostro un vestigio de pintura de labio que no había permanecido discretamente cerca de su boca, él depositó un dulce beso en mi mano mientras miraba disimuladamente a Edward y su reacción.

— ¿Por qué mierda vino acompañado por esa mujer? Soy una ilusa… — Susurré entre dientes mientras fingía una gran sonrisa — Todos estábamos equivocados Jake. Él no me quiere, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará…

— Al contrario Bells, su actitud confirma nuestras sospechas, lo ha hecho porque nos oyó hablando de tu día libre y que vendrías a la fiesta. ¡Se muere de celos! — Puse los ojos en blanco, pues lo que me decía Jacob parecía algo que haría un niño para llamar la atención — Tenemos que ir hacia ellos, debo hablar con Edward sobre el discurso. Necesito que luzcas feliz, no dejes que te afecte. ¿Bien? — Asentí aún sonriente.

_Comenzaba a dolerme la cara. Fingir felicidad cuando tienes ganas de gritar y golpear a alguien es doloroso. ¡Maldito Edward!_

Cruzamos el salón hacia su extremo derecho lentamente, necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarme. A pesar de existir un manso murmullo de personas hablando una suave música sonaba sobre este.

A medida que caminábamos hacia Edward y su acompañante indeseable, las personas detenían a Jacob para saludarle y felicitarle por su actual puesto en la empresa. Mi amigo se detenía para responder con amabilidad y presentarme como su amiga querida y secretaria del directivo, consiguiendo de esta forma que me sonrojara una y otra vez cada vez que lo hacía.

Cuando las personas acabaraon de felicitarle, el salón comenzaba a parecerme pequeño, diminuto en realidad, pues me esncontraba a tan solo dos pasos de Edward Cullen, el hombre que hacía mis fantasías maravillosas, que me hacía soñar despierta y sentirme tan caliente como una hoguera de invierno.

_¡Arde! ¡Mi cuerpo arde!_

— Edward.

— Jacob.

— Veo que aceptaste mi propuesta — Dijo Jacob señalando el traje de Edward.

— No podía rechazarla Jacob, me enviaste el traje a casa — Respondió con gracia — Si fuéramos idénticos físicamente todos dirían que somos mellizos — Bromeó. Jacob le había convencido a usar el mismo traje que él, aludiendo el hecho de que ambos eran los directores de C&M Ltda. La única diferencia de un traje del otro era el color. Edward llevaba un traje azul oscuro, con camisa y corbata negra.

_¡Madre santa de todos los hombres sexys del mundo! _

No quería ser injusta con mi amigo pero a Edward le sentaba mucho mejor el bendito traje.

_¡Maldita sea!_

— No lo creo Ed, siempre sería más bonito que tu — Jacob rió a carcajadas y Edward negara con la cabeza — Pero… Preséntame a tu acompañante amigo — Pidió Jacob buscando una forma de ser amable.

— Sí, claro. Lo siento — Respondió sonriente. ¿Por qué mierda se reía? — Victoria Rebels maravillosa y hermosa abogada, trabaja para C&M Ltda. — Tomó su mano dejando sobre ella un delicado beso, consiguiendo que la tal Victoria sonriera exageradamente.

_¡Ahhhhh lo que me faltaba! ¡Perra! ¡Perra! ¡Perra!_

— Un placer Victoria, había escuchado hablar de ti y de tu sensacional trabajo para la empresa, pero no te conocía personalmente — Jake estrechó su mano como si se tratara de un negocio — Jacob Black el otro que manda por aquí — Bromeó — Creo que ya se conocen — Giró su cuerpo para verme de frente — Isabella Swan nuestra maravillosa asistente. La maravillosa, amorosa, eficiente y hermosa asistente de dirección — Completó con ímpetu y mi rostro prendía fuego.

_¡Se fuerte Isabella! ¡Se fuerte! _

— Gracias Jake, eres muy amable — Respondí aparentando estar "super genial", todo tan lejos de mi realidad interior — Si me permites, necesito ir al tocador — Jacob asintió sonriente. Giré imperceptiblemente mi cuerpo hacia Edward y Victoria "rubia oxigenada" — Con permiso — y caminé lo más rápido que mis tacones permitían.

Entré al baño, por suerte no había nadie allí, me observé al espejo retoqué mi maquillaje e hice un poco más de tiempo hojeando algunas de las revistas que estaban sobre la mesada del baño, necesitaba aliviar los músculos de mi cara que dolían gracias a las sonrisas falsas.

_¡Menudo lío te has metido Isabella! Yo que tú renuncio y me marcho a buscar trabajo en una editora._

Inspiré y expiré tratando de buscar paz interior, no iba a dejar que Edward me arruinara la magnífica noche, si quería quedarse con la "rubia oxigenada" el problema era suyo. Yo era morocha, hermosa, bien vestida y capaz de divertirme sin precisar de su compañía.

_¡Tíñete el cabello de rubio Bella!_

_¡Ahhh, concéntrate Isabella Swan!_

Tomé mi bolso de mano y caminé hacia la puerta. Pero como mi suerte era una verdadera porquería, prácticamente me llevé por delante a la maldita "rubia oxigenada".

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! — En realidad no lo sentía mierda ninguna, quería haberle podido golpearle con la puerta en la cara de tal forma que le quebrara la hermosa nariz de cirujano que tenía, pero ella abrió la puerta antes que yo lo hiciera.

— Está bien Señorita Swan, ha sido un susto nada más — Sonrió.

_¡La muy maldita sonrió!_

— Ummm… bien… — Comencé a caminar cuando una pregunta detuvo mi andar.

— ¿Además del color azul, qué otras cosas le gustan a Edward? ¿Tienes idea? — Giré mi cuerpo muy despacio hasta encontrarme frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué quiere saberlo Señorita Rebels?

— Llevo meses intentando que Edward me invite a una cita, pero simplemente era ignorada por él. No demostraba ningún tipo de interés en mi a no ser el profesional claro — uno, dos, tres, cuatro… comencé a contar para no saltarle encima y estrangularle — Y de repente anoche recibo su llamada, pidiéndome que lo acompañara, nada menos que a la fiesta anual de la empresa. Lo único que pude averiguar era que le gustaba el color azul — Señaló su vestido sonrientemente. Un sexy, ceñido y azul vestido — y creí que le gustaría — dijo siguiendo con su fastidioso monólogo — pero a no ser cuando usted y el Señor Black llegaron, no había hablado una sola palabra que no fueran monosílabos — Entonces sonreí inconscientemente, Edward le había llevado a la fiesta como chica trofeo.

_¡Isabella Swan volvía al juego!_

— Edward es así con las mujeres Señorita Rebels — Exudaba confianza — Cuando necesita compañía para un evento social las invita y las usa — remarqué firmemente la última palabra — como simple joyas de decoración — y sin esperar que la rubia oxigenada respondiera, caminé hacia afuera del baño femenino sintiéndome la mejor mujer del mundo.

_¡Yeaaaah! Isabella: 1 – Rubia oxigenada: 0._

Caminé con prisa hasta el salón pues quería escuchar el discurso que había editado y pasado a limpio, pero cuando pude llegar Jacob acaba de decir el suyo. Todos aplaudieron emocionados y yo hice cuestión de acompañarlos. Al retirarse del micrófono mi amigo notó mi presencia acercándose alegremente. Sin que me lo esperara me tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarme con ternura y sin pensármelo respondí con cariño.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una mirada "Lanza puñales", Edward parecía que en cualquier momento se prendería fuego. Me alejé suavemente del abrazo de Jacob para dejarle un beso sobre la mejilla consiguiendo con esta acción que mi sexy jefe pasara desesperadamente la mano por su cobrizo cabello. Estaba al borde de la locura.

— Jake. Edward viene hacia nosotros — Susurré.

— ¿Bailas Bells? — Preguntó mi amigo sonriente.

— ¡Claro! — Respondí en el mismo tono.

Obviamente que no era la mejor bailarina del salón, pero Jake sabía llevarme con fluidez sin que pareciera que iba a caer a cualquier momento. No me quedaba más que intentar seguirle y divertirme. Sonriendo alegremente levanté la mirada para encontrarme con una escena que tensó mi cuerpo haciendo que Jacob se detuviera tan repentinamente que acabamos ambos besando la cerámica del piso.

_¡Auch! Ambos golpes dolían._

— Vamos Bells… — Habló mi amigo con voz estrujada mientras intentaba pararse y llevarme junto con él — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Asentí sin perder de vista a Edward que flirteaba descaradamente con la "rubia oxigenada".

_¡Mierda! Isabella Swan: 1 – Rubia oxigenada: 1_

— Creo que… creo que me voy Jake — Mi amigo me miró con la frente ceñida, pues aún no había visto a Edward besando a su acompañante — Estoy haciendo papel de estúpida, Edward no tiene ninguna consideración por mí. En realidad, me entra la seria duda de que esta historia haya sido invento de nuestras cabezas — Mientras le hablaba caminábamos hacia el sector de los baños. Quería alejarme lo máximo posible del sexy cobrizo.

— Bells… Lo siento. Siento mucho que Edward sea tan idiota — Respondió mi amigo contrariado — Yo… yo iré a hablar con él — giró su cuerpo y se alejó velozmente sin dejarme tiempo de detenerlo.

— ¡Jake! ¡JAKE! — Exclamé pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

Automáticamente comencé a sudar frío, a sentirme levemente mareada, el juego ya no era un juego. Entonces comencé a temblar, temerosa de lo que podría suceder. Miré hacia mi lado encontrándome con la puerta de emergencia del salón, me quité los zapatos con prisa y corrí en su dirección.

_¡Era una emergencia!_

Al salir, el aire fresco de la noche golpeó mi cara haciéndome reaccionar por un instante.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Isabella? ¿Por qué huyes? _

_¡Mierda! ¡Porque tengo miedo!_

Miré a mí alrededor para identificar una salida, pues me encontraba en un callejón que daba al fondo del salón de fiestas. Entonces vi la calle que se encontraba frente al local, corrí desesperada hasta encontrarme con una fila de limosinas estacionadas, no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

_¿Meo volvía a poner los zapatos y buscaba un taxi? O ¿O salía corriendo desesperada?_

_¡Estás loca Swan! ¡Estás loca!_

— ¿Señorita Swan? — La misma servicial voz que había interrumpido el abrazo con Jacob me hablaba haciendo que saliera de mis estúpidas cavilaciones. Volví mi cuerpo en su dirección encontrándome con un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, pero con una mirada dulce y preocupada — ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — Negué con la cabeza haciendo que la frente de Emmett se ciñera aún más — Permítame llevarla a casa — Asentí suavemente. Realmente necesitaba salir de allí.

Al sentir la limosina en movimiento mi respiración comenzaba a acompasarse, me alejaba del maldito salón de fiestas, de la maldita "rubia oxigenada" y de Edward Cullen. No me alejaría solamente esa noche, pues al llegar a casa redactaría mi carta de renuncia, renunciaría a C&M Lda., debía buscar mi camino y este estaba lejos del hombre que había hecho mi vida un infierno simplemente porque le gustaba.

_¡Eso crees tú Isabella! ¡Deja de soñar!_

El silencio que reinaba en la limosina fue interrumpido por una melodía roquera que salía del móvil de Emmett, sonreí tímidamente al ver que me observaba a través del espejo retrovisor.

— Me detendré un segundo Señorita Swan, debo atender la llamada.

— Si claro, hazlo tranquilo Emmett.

— Emmett McCarthy a la orden — Respondió el conductor con cierta formalidad en la voz — Si señor… Así es… Pero esa no es la dirección indicada señor… — Alejó el móvil a unos centímetros de su oreja y volvió a hablar — Bien señor, si usted me promete que no la dañará — Dijo Emmett con voz suave pero firme — No me interesa que pueda despedirme. ¡Prométalo! — Respondió afirmando con fuerza — Bien… en unos minutos entonces — Acabó la llamada liberando un fuerte suspiro.

Enseguida que su llamada acabó, Emmett volvió a conducir la limosina. Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, de cierto modo por la tensión que había vivido y porque caminar con zapatos de tacones no lo hacía nada fácil. Cerré mis ojos y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de descansar un momento mientras no llegaba a casa, aun nos quedaban diez minutos de viaje. Pero, tal vez, dos minutos más tarde Emmett detenía el automóvil y apagaba su motor. Abrí los ojos perezosamente sin entender que ocurría, busqué al conductor rápidamente pero ya no se encontraba sentado en su lugar, entonces la puerta de mi lado se abría dejando ver el traje oscuro de este.

— Señorita Swan — Permanecí inmóvil y confusa, no podía haber dormido tanto tiempo. Él estiró su mano hacia dentro del automóvil para que la tomara.

— ¿Dónde estamos Emmett? Estoy segura que este no es mi vecindario — Él carraspeó con fuerza y bajó su cuerpo a mi altura.

— Lo siento Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen me ha solicitado que la traiga a su edificio — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharle — Lo sé… Lo siento realmente, pero me ha dicho que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente.

— Pero… no… no…

— ¿No quiere verle? — Negué con la cabeza para luego asentir. Realmente no sabía que quería — ¡Esta bien! Si no quiere verle la llevaré a casa — Respondió decidido Emmett — No tiene por qué obligarla a nada Señorita Swan.

— Pero perderás tu trabajo Emmett ¿Verdad?

— Tal vez si… tal vez no… — Dijo haciendo muecas graciosas.

— ¡No! No lo permitiré… Iré a su encuentro, le escucharé gritarme por última vez y me iré… Solo te pido que me esperes aquí. ¿Puedes? — Él asintió seriamente.

— Permítame acompañarle hasta el ascensor señorita Swan — Tomé su mano para bajar de la limosina y mis zapatos en el impulso. No pensaba colocármelos de vuelta, pues si precisaba salir corriendo los pies descalzos eran mis mejores aliados.

— Emmett ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

— Sí, claro Señorita Swan.

— Ya no me digas Señorita Swan — Ambos sonreímos — Dime Bella ¿Bien?

— ¡Ok! Bella, permíteme acompañarte.

Caminé a su lado sintiendo mis manos frías, las piernas flojas y la mente perdida. Temía a la reacción de Edward pues no sabía que le había dicho Jacob. Subí al ascensor viendo como Emmett apretaba el botón que me llevaría al Penthouse y las puertas se cerraban frente a mí dejando de verle.

Mi corazón golpeaba con locura, creía que a cualquier momento saldría por mi boca abandonando mi cuerpo inerte y sin vida.

_¡Qué dramática Isabella! _

Entonces sucedió, el ascensor llegaba al Penthouse y abría sus puertas dejando ver al hombre de mis fantasías más oscuras y locas. Edward Cullen.

La penumbra de la noche cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y la luz que provenía del ascensor iluminaba su otra mitad. Parecía una de esas películas de terror dónde la chica es asesinada por el psicópata. Lo único que faltaba era la música tenebrosa de fondo.

_¡Perfecto! Ahora soy la víctima._

— Pase Señorita Swan, no muerdo — De eso no estaba segura. Tomé aire con ganas y caminé en su dirección, al salir del ascensor sus puertas se cerraban detrás de mí haciendo que me asustara.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Señor Cullen? ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana en la empresa para hablar? — Negó con la cabeza y su mirada parecíaiera querer traspasar la mía, ver más allá de lo que veía. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar.

— ¿Está sintiendo frío Señorita Swan? Podría ofrecerle un abrigo — Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Me siento bien, no se preocupe — Escupí mis palabras irónicamente.

— Es lógico que sienta frío — Le miré ceñuda. Él movía sus manos exageradamente al hablar, Edward estaba nervioso — ¿Qué pretendía al salir con ese pequeño vestido Isabella?

— ¿Perdón? — Pregunté asombrada por el giro de la conversación.

— Y para colmo, llegó a la fiesta tempestuosamente a las risas y tomada del brazo de Jacob — Siguióera con su monólogo nervioso ahora caminando de un lado al otro — ¡Todos los presentes los vieron juntos! ¡Todos! — Gritó exasperado. Tomé coraje interrumpiéndole.

— ¿Celoso Cullen? — Pregunté sensualmente.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No digas sandeces Swan! — Sonreí imperceptiblemente al verle aún más nervioso — En realidad la llamé aquí para decirle que… — Se detuvo un instante y se acercó con calma — que… — Tragó seco y vi su nuez de adán subir y bajar haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara una vez más — Que la próxima vez que se besen usted y Jacob, trate de no dejarle marcada la boca con pintura de labios.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Le molesta que otras personas se besen Señor Cullen? Acaso usted ¿No se estaba divirtiendo con la "Rubia oxigenada"? — Sonrió torcido.

— Estás jugando con fuego Isabella… — Susurró en mi oído permitiéndome sentir que su respiración golpeandora mi piel, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de deseo.

_¡Concéntrate Isabella Swan! ¡Concéntrate!_

Inspiré con fuerza llevando con el aire el perfume de Edward a mis pulmones, olía delicioso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tomé coraje, no dejaría que me intimidara más, Edward Cullen no era más que un simple hombre, nada más.

_¡Si, claaaaro! ¡Un simple hombre hermosamente sexy y violable!_

— ¡No Edward! — Grité sorprendiéndole — ¡El único que juega eres tú! y ¿Sabes qué? Realmente no sé qué hago aquí y tampoco entiendo para que me hiciste venir a tu apartamento ¡No te debo ningún tipo de explicación! — Grité histéricamente — Mañana en la mañana tendrás mi carta de renuncia. ¡Buenas noches! — Giré en dirección del ascensor mientras sentía como mis piernas temblaban.

_¡Valor Isabella! Un pie adelante y otro atrás, debes salir de aquí. _

_¡Ni se te ocurra pensar lo violable que se ve en ese bendito traje! ¡Camina!_

Entonces sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me atraía junto a él. Nuestras respiraciones golpeaban uno al otro con fuerza, la tensión nos abrazaba sin piedad, y por mi cuerpo corría una placentera electricidad que me hacía vibrar de deseo, poco me importaba que me estuviera apretando contra él.

— Tú de aquí no sales hasta que terminemos de hablar — Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos — No pienso dejar que renuncies Isabella.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunté inconscientemente pues me encontraba desconectada de la razón — ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres mía Isabella Swan, solamente mía — Sus manos me rodearon con fuerza apretándome contra él mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos en un ardiente beso. Deseosa por más, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acomodé mi cuerpo hasta permanecer frente a él, pude sentir su excitación dura y firme, haciéndome querer más y más de Edward. Su lengua comenzó a abrir camino al interior de mi boca, acariciando la mía ardientemente, consiguiendo que ambos liberáramos pequeños gemidos de placer. En el ápice máximo del deseo, su boca se desprendió quejosamente de la mía dejando que el aire volviera a nuestros pulmones.

Sin liberarme del agarre, Edward volvió a hablarme pero dejando de lado el controlador hombre de negocios — Ahhh Isabella — Susurró deseoso mientras acariciaba mis labios — No imaginas cuantas veces soñé con estos labios en los míos, con este primer beso — Sonreí coqueta.

— Sí, si me lo imagino Edward. Porque también soñaba con él — y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso apasionado.

.

.

.

_**Un año después…**_

— ¿Necesitando este documento Cullen? — Pregunté entre risas mostrando un folio entre mis manos al ingresars al escritorio de mi ahora novio.

— Sinceramente mi necesidad se inclina en mayor parte hacia la persona que lo tiene — Respondió riendo mientras se ponía de pie y me plantaba un beso de los que quitaban el aire de los pulmones.

— También sentí tu falta Edward — Susurré mareada al separarme de su boca.

_¡Mierda Swan! ¿Sentiste su falta? ¡No! ¡Prendías fuego por él!_

— No me avisaste que regresabas hoy pequeña — Acarició mi cabello con cuidado — ¿Emmett ha ido por ti al aeropuerto? — Asentí divertida.

— Se cancelaron los dos últimos días de autógrafos de la gira, aparentemente los libros de Bree han sido demasiado… ¿Violentos? Causando poca aceptación en Italia — Se habían pasado ocho meses desde que renunciara a C&N Ltda y comenzara a trabajar en Star Editions como editora. Bree era mi primer trabajo serio desde que había comenzado allí, y con ella había hecho mi primer gira de autógrafos — y ¡Quise darte una sorpresa!

— Y lo has conseguido… — Volvió a besarme haciendo que un intenso fuego recorriera mi cuerpo necesitado.

— ¿Recuerdas los primeros meses aquí después de la fiesta anual de la empresa? — Sonreí pícara mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Nos lo habíamos pasado follando sobre el sofá, las sillas y la mesa de su escritorio.

Edward que se encontraba recostado sobre la orilla de la mesa aguantaba mi cuerpo apoyado sobre el suyo.

— Ummmm… — Ronroneó bajando su mano hasta el doblezs de mi falda y comenzando a acariciar mi sexo por encima de mí ropa interior — No solo recuerdo sino que deseo repetirlo — Alargó su mano izquierda hasta el intercomunicador y apretando un botón — ¿Ángela?

— ¿Señor Cullen?

— Suspenda todas mis reuniones de la tarde, no estaré disponible para nadie.

— Muy bien Señor.

— ¡Nadie! A todos los efectos no estoy dentro de la empresa.

— Sí señor.

Sentí mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza, prácticamente le había dicho a su secretaria que íbamos a follar dentro del escritorio.

— ¡Le has dicho a tu secretaria que vamos a follar! — Él negó con la cabeza y respondió sonriendo torcido.

— No Bella, le dije que íbamos a hacer el amor — y atacó mi boca con sus suaves labios mientras su mano jugaba con el elástico de mi ropa interior. Pujó una vez, pujó dos y a la tercera pujóara con fuerza rompiendo la tela de mis bragas, provocando en mí una furia animal que me hizo morderle el labio inferior.

Edward siseóara con excitación tomándome por la cintura para colocarme sobre la mesa del escritorio, un gemido escurridizo salía por mi boca.

_¡Como amo su locura!_

— ¡Te necesito dentro Edward! ¡Te necesito! — Exclamé algo llorona y deseosa de tener su duro pene dentro de mí.

Sin decir una sola palabra abrió mis piernas para comenzar a besarlas desde el tobillo hasta la parte interna de mis muslos. Mi cuerpo erizado pedía a gritos que su lengua acariciara mi clítoris, urgía por su boca entre mis labios mojados y deseosos.

— Tranquila preciosa, todo a su tiempo… — Susurró con voz áspera haciendo que mi centro se inundara cada vez más. Suavemente, introdujo la punta de su dedo abriendo mis sexo con cuidado, mis pezones se endurecierondos clamando por ese mismo toque. Apreté con potencia mis dientes para evitar que salieran algún gemido y tomé con ansiedad uno de mis pezones sobre la ropa presionándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Edward comenzaba a succionar mi clítoris con rapidez.

— ¡Oh por lo más sagrado! ¡No me tortures más amor! ¡Te necesitoooo! — Dejé salir el aire que tenía retenido con un grupo de gemidos casi silenciosos. Su pulgar bailaba en círculos sobre mi clítoris mientras movía el otro dedo dentro de mi centro, despacio, de atrás hacia adelante, mi control se había ido al carajo, gemía como una loca posesa. Mi cuerpo sentía un frenesí enloquecedor, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás me apoyé sobre los codos, sintiendo como el orgasmo se aproximaba con rapidez.

— ¡Ahhh Edward! — Gemí y mi cuerpo parecíiera estar flotando sobre una nube. Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada prendiendo fuego y mi cuerpo volvía a palpitar por la falta de su piel en la mía.

Sin perder tiempo me senté hasta poder agarrarlo por la camisa con fuerza y atraje sus labios a los míos degustando el sabor de mi excitación en su boca, sabía increíble en él. Succionaba su labio inferior dándole pequeñas mordidas que le hacían gruñir enloquecedoramente. Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo quitándome la blusa que aún llevaba puesta y el sostén sin que siquiera llegara a percibirlo para acariciar con premura mis pezones, apretando, rosando, girándolos consiguiendo gemidos ahogados por sus besos de fuego.

Succionaba su labio inferior más y más haciéndole gruñir, mientras mis manos viajaban con rapidez hacia sus pantalones, desabrochando su cinturón velozmente, deslizando su pantalón junto con sus bóxers hasta que no le cubriera nada. Tomé su enorme verga hambrienta que se encontraba totalmente húmeda, entre mis manos la acariciaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo con frenesí, Edward gemía y gruñía con pasión apretando cada vez más mis pezones, succionándolos con locura.

Bajé de la mesa sin pensarlo, empujé a Edward contra la mesa y tomé su miembro entre mis manos nuevamente pero esta vez pasé la lengua sobre la punta para luego metérmelo entero en la boca, succionándolo más y más rápido, haciendo que Edward echara la cabeza hacia atrás y siseara agarrándose con fuerza del borde de la mesa.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Voy a explotar!

— ¡Contrólate Cullen! — Exclamé volviendo a succionar su miembro firme y repleto de venas que palpitaban en mí boca.

Antes que pudiera percibir, Edward tomó mi cuerpo con fuerza para colocarme con la cara apoyada a la mesa, levantó mi falda hasta mi cintura y empujó profundamente su dura y larga polla dentro de mí.

— ¡Edwaaaard! — Grité volviéndome loca y sin sentido — ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! — sus caderas golpeaban rápidamente, empujando su miembro para que entrara más profundamente. Perdida en mi placer, los gemidos y gritos salían imposibles de detener.

La conocida burbuja de placer se formaba sobre mi vientre mientras las estocadas eran más rápidas, más profundas, más mojadas. El orgasmo me sacudió tempestuosamente obligándome a abrir la boca para tomar aire con desesperación, mientras sentía el fluir caliente dentro de mí.

Edward tomó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos llevándolo hasta el sofá, para luego acostarse a mi lado. Me acomodé de lado colocando mi pierna sobre las suyas y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Él acariciaba mi espalda suavemente mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y mis ojos a sentirse pesados, cuando estaba a punto de dormir sentí un suspiró profundo que logróara levantar su pecho exageradamente. Volví mi cabeza hacia Edward asustada por su reacción recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa torcida de su parte.

— ¿Sabes Swan? — Volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

— ¿Mmmm? — Respondí perezosa.

— Creo que no voy a lograr vivir más tiempo lejos de ti. Estos últimos dos meses han sido una tortura y me han hecho pensar demasiado en nuestra relación, más de lo que quisiera — Tensé mi cuerpo por lo que oía y busqué la forma de sentarme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Edward?

_¡No! ¡No respondas! ¡Oh por todo lo más sagrado! ¡Me va a dejar!_

— Pues… Que estoy cansado de estar al lado de una Swan — Dijo tomando asiento y empujándome hacia él. Si quería dejarme ¿Por qué me quería cerca?

_¡Maldición! No tengo fuerzas para alejarme. Lo amo tanto._

— Ahora quiero estar al lado de la Señora Cullen, hacerle el amor sin parar a la Señora Cullen, vivir bajo el mismo techo de la Señora Cullen… Te amo Isabella Swan — Besó mis labios con ternura. Sonreía aliviada como una tonta —. Espera Swan, tengo algo para ti — Él se puso de pie caminando hasta dónde había quedado su pantalón mientras pude disfrutar de su sexy trasero a la vista. Volvió a vestirlo y caminó hacia mí nuevamente, sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba una pequeña caja color negro del bolsillo y la abría dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

— ¿Quieres ser la Señora Cullen? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Llevé mi mano a la boca emocionada por lo que me estaba sucediendo.

_¡Edward Cullen dios del olimpo me pedía en casamiento!_

— ¿Bells? Me estás asustando ¿Aceptas? — Sonreí eufórica.

— ¡SI EDWARD! ¡ACEPTO! — Él tomó mi mano temblorosa y colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular. Lo miré un instante para llegar a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Me iba a casar con Edward Cullen, mi príncipe encantado, mi monstruo sexy, mi vida, mi todo — ¡Te amo Edward! ¡Te amo! — Exclamé emocionada.

— Prometo hacerla feliz Señora Cullen — Besó mi boca con suma delicadeza.

— ¿Si? ¿Siempre? — Asintió sonriendo — ¿Qué tal empezar ahora mismo? — Lo tomé por los hombros tirándolo sobre el sofá, el festejo de nuestro noviazgo acababa de comenzar.

…

_**¡Hola chicas! **_

_**Si llegaron hasta el final es porque realmente les ha gustado el One Shot y con Dé Nóbrega somos muy felices y "viviremos comiendo perdices" ¡Jajajajajajajaj!**_

_**Como siempre agradecida por las maravillosas lectoras que me acompañan, por mensajes y rw.**_

_**Un agradecimiento particular a Débora que aceptó ser parte de esta nueva locura, teníamos curiosidad por escribir esta historia "juntas". Ella desde Brasil y yo desde Uruguay, chateando para colocar las ideas sobre la mesa imaginaria, y que de esta manera pudiera redactar la historia. ¡Te quiero amiga! ¡Gracias!**_

_**Gracias a mis maravillosas: Des y Ale por siempre estar incentivando mis locas ideas o aportando para que sean aún más locas. Y a Alexxa por aportar su granito de arena cuando un diálogo no quería que lo escribiera. **_

_**Millones, trillones de gracias a mi amada beta Vero que beteo el OS super flash para que pudiera subirlo editado (Avisando que le ha faltado una última revisada).**_

_**Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


End file.
